Boys Don't Cry
by Mitsu Flame
Summary: HB Botan feels helpless all the time when she is with the guys. What happens when the gang are invited to fight in yet ANOTHER tournament. So Botan disguises herself as a boy AND claims to be the new member that is joining the team, will she be found out?
1. Saving Ms Hitomi

Okay people, this is my new fic, so please be gentle. If you could all review, that would make my day, so please R&R and enjoy.

Another explosion was set off as the battle between the tantei and an army of demons. This mission wasn't as easy as the guys thought.

Flashback

_"Her name is Hitomi, she is a village priestess, who was kidnaped by an anonymous demon leader. They sought her for her incredible healing and resurrection powers. And all you guys have to do is get her out of her prison safely. If you need to identify her, she has long black hair, and purple eyes, though I doubt she'll be too hard to point out seeing as she is probably the only female there. _" _Koenma explained._"

"_So, all we have to do, is get the broad, and leave? HAH! This has got to be the easiest mission I have ever had to do!" Yusuke snorted. _

_ "I don't know Yusuke, it seems a little.....too easy...." Kurama replied cautiously. _

_"Oh, please Kurama, how hard can it be?" Kuwabara retorted._

_ Kurama sighed and said, "Alright, I guess you're right." _

_But they had no idea how WRONG they were. _

End Flashback

And all poor Botan could do was watch as her friends one by one, fell, and were forced to get back up, only to be knocked back down. Yusuke looked up, to see the priestess being dragged by demons into a dungeon. He ran to Botan as fast as he could, while Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, held the demons off. Yusuke panting, began his plan, "Botan....I'm going to make a run for the priestess, now I am the decoy, and the demons holding her, are going to come after me, while you hide in the shadows (it's night) and creep towards her, grab her and run. Got it Botan? No turning back, just run as fast as you can and get the hell out of here!"

Botan looked at him with concerned eyes and pleaded, "But Yusuke!"

"Onna just do it!! Can't you see that we are going to die if we don't get out of here soon?!" Hiei screamed. Botan gaped, and before she had time to react, Yusuke ran like the wind. Botan immediately shot up and ran as Hiei watched her back until she was out of sight. _'Come on Onna, you have to do this...'_ Hiei thought, as he began holding more demons off.

_'Oh, god....oh god!!!'_ Botan thought. She crept to the side of the huge 'prison' and waited for the guards holding the fussy priestess, to notice Yusuke.

When Yusuke charged for the prison, he screamed at the top of his lungs, and luged at one of the guards. He brought that guard a little out of the doorway, until the other guards started coming after him.

They let go of the priestess's arms. Letting her fall to the ground, only to be grabbed on the arm by Botan, pulled to her feet, and running full speed. The guards saw them running, and called the demons attention to it.

The demons, now giving their full attention to the girls left the guys and charged for them. Many yelled things like, "Hey, another girl to play around with!" or "Guess there's gonna be TWICE the fun tonight!" Hiei growled and began swinging his sword around like a maniac, killing demons left and right. He didn't know what had caused him to go haywire, but whatever it was, they got most of the job done by killing twice as much as taking them one by one.

Botan and priestess Hitomi were running so fast that they had no idea they were being followed. A demon who had crept up behind them from the shadows, took out his weapon. It was a long chain, and at the end, was some kind of scythe, that could be thrown at opponents from far distances. He grasped the handle on the small scythe, swung it around, obviously trying to attract attention to himself. He had caught Hiei's attention. And only his.

The demon then through the long scythe, heading in Botan's direction. Hiei's eyes widened, he thought that maybe if he warned Botan, then she would be able to dodge it. "BOTAN!!!" Hiei screamed. Botan heard her name and turned around, only to be met by an unbearable, go right through the right part of her chest. The only noise she gave, was a long gasp, followed by a cough, erupting with blood.

That gasp echoed through Hiei's ears, as he saw the whole scene his mind over and over again. Hiei snapped back to reality when the demon smirked, and yanked the scythe back, causing Botan to be pulled forward, and then drop to the ground limply. Hiei, followed by Kurama approached the limp Botan, and the freaked out priestess. Botan tried to sit up, but to no avail.

She saw Hiei and Kurama and managed a pained smile. "S-sorry guys. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't even get the priestess half a mile away. I just bring you guys down. I wish I could do something right for once" Botan said, or barely whispered. "Botan, don't say that! You help us out a lot. You are always for us and the rest of the gang, putting your life in danger." Kurama explained. "He has a point Onna." Hiei said, looking down at her pale face, Botan smiled at him, before shutting her eyes. Hiei looked shocked for a moment, until he felt her pulse, which was barely beating._ 'Hiei, we have to get her out of here, I can help heal Yusuke and Kuwabara. So can you get Botan and the priestess somewhere safe so Botan can be healed?' _Kurama said telepathically. Hiei sighed and said back, _'Fine, fox, but you owe me.'_

Hiei took an unconscious Botan in his arms (bridal style) and ran, motioning for the priestess to follow. When they finally reached a safe place, Hiei laid Botan in his lap, and examined the wound she had.(hehe, get it? LAID? Hahaha, ok enough jokes onto the story. Hehe)

The priestess hovered over Botan and began to take her kimono off, until she noticed Hiei still standing there. She faked coughed and said, "Ahem, but seeing as how you are not female I suggest that you please go elsewhere until I am finished." Hiei snarled and left.

The priestess removed a box, which was hidden in her obi. (did I spell that right?) She opened it up, revealing various bandages. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid that I cannot give you the proper treatment right now, seeing as there might be others who have far worse wounds than you have at the moment." The priestess smiled, knowing Botan couldn't hear a word she just said, but she felt better anyways, telling her that she couldn't give her proper treatment.

She wrapped a long bandage across her chest, covering her breast, and stopping about 4 inches above her naval. (Eh, her belly-button) "You may some back now." The priestess said at last. Hiei walked over and looked over Botan. Her kimono was pushed down to her waist, and he could see just about see the top part of her breasts. He blushed and turned away. "I believe I am needed elsewhere sir." Hiei nodded as the priestess walked back to the battle that was probably over, since there was no more yelling.

Hiei picked Botan up again, not bothering to put the top half of her kimono on her shoulders, he actually preferred her this way. But wait-what was he thinking?! This was the ONNA! He didn't prefer her in anyway! But then again, she is quite beau-oh, no, what am I saying. I'm just not gonna think.......for the rest of my life......o.o;

Meh, I 'm tired, I'm just going to stop, there. It seems like a rather...odd place to stop but what the hell, I'm a rather odd person so yeah! I'll get more into the plot in the next chapter about how Botan thinks she is weak and stuff. This is a kinda prologue so bear with me. Please review!


	2. A little planning

Sorry I haven't updated guys, things have been so busy and my grandmother just died, and I've been trying to deal with that fact. So, in honor of my deceased grandmother, I dedicate the second chapter of Hidden Heart to her.

So after the guys were all healed, the headed to Genkai's (which was actually Yukina and Shizuru's new home). Yukina watched over Botan until she woke up, while the rest of the gang had a meeting with Koenma.

"I know this is, somewhat sudden, and I know you never wanted to go through something like this again, but there is another Dark Tournament." Koenma said with much sympathy. The guys groaned, and Yusuke spoke up, "KOENMA! Last time we went to a tournament a team-mate died! And besides, we need 5 members of the team, and oh- look there's only 4 of us so I guess we can't enter, too bad."

"Don't think so fast Yusuke, you might hurt yourself. And we are going to interview people worthy of being the new member." Yusuke 'hmphed' and went outside, and all the while, Botan was hearing every single word.

_'Botan, this is your chance to prove you can do something to help the guys!'_ Botan sat up excitedly, only feeling minor pain in her chest. Yukina's face brightened as she hugged her friend, "Botan-Chan! You're finally awake!" Botan smiled and separated from Yukina and said, "Yukina, did you hear what Koenma said?" Yukina looked down and said, "Well uh-..." Botan shook her head and said, "No it's ok if you heard, I mean I have a plan, a plan to show the guys that I won't always be the damsel in distress." Yukina smiled and said, "Well if that's the case then yes, I heard every single word!" Botan smirked at how sneaky Yukina could actually be and told her all about her plans. "Yukina, if you heard the whole thing then you know that the tournament is in 3 weeks. That gives me time to at least improve me spiritual skills a LITTLE. So I'll find someone to train me for the time being, and the day before the interview, I'll cut my hair and disguise myself as a boy, and hopefully, I will get picked." Yukina clasped her hands together and chirped, "Botan-Chan, I never knew you could be so cunning! This plan should work wonderfully!" Botan smiled and left the room, as Yukina followed.

She walked in on the guys talking, put her hands together and chirped, "Koenma-sir, I was wondering-!" Koenma hit his forehead and sweatdropped, "What is it this time Botan?" "Do you think...." Botan began, "thatYukina-ChanandIcouldgoseeGenkai-Sanintheother-realm?!" Botan said quickly and loudly. Koenma not really paying attention, being deep in conversation with Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, shook his and replied, "Yeah, Yeah, sure, whatever, just don't get into trouble." Botan jumped up and down, bowed, grabbed Yukina's hand and left.

In the other realm

Botan spotted Genkai and ran up to greet her. Genkai saw Botan and Yukina and smiled. Blah blah blah, big emotional scene, hugs and kisses, crying laughing and blah blah blah. (I was lazy, and didn't feel like going through the whole 'emotional' stuff now onto business.) Botan told Genkai her plan and said, "So I was wondering, do you think you could train me. But I'm thinking in my sleep, like Yusuke did with Kuwabara when he had to study, remember Genkai? Oh, wait, never mind! But you get what I'm saying right?" Genkai nodded and said, "Yes, I do believe I understand what you are saying, but you are putting yourself in a position in which you could die, you do understand don't you?" Botan nodded and Genkai continued, "But, with my training I'm sure that won't happen. But if you are anything like dimwit and like to play with your opponent, you just might die. I never told him this, but all those times he won and walked away with barely his life, I swear it was a fluke." Botan and Yukina giggled and Genkai, tapped their heads lightly. "But if I am going to train you in your sleep, you are going to have to sleep during most of the day. Which means you should use a whole lot of your energy training harder by yourself than you train with me so you can use most of your energy up and sleep throughout most of the day." Botan nodded and thanked Genkai for everything she had done.

By the time Botan and Yukina had gone back to Nigenkai, it was night and Botan was tired, and was going to enjoy her last night of a goodnights sleep.

Ma (nickname for my grandmother) it's been real, man. Grandma Dot, mother of 6 children, grandmother to 16 grandchildren, died July 12, 2004 at age 78, in her home after a long illness.

My quote for Ma

"Tomorrow ( July 16) is the last time I'll ever see you, and since I didn't cry at the wake, or when I found out, I'll cry for you now. Forever in my heart, I love you."


	3. Training with Genkai

Thank you all for the support you give me. You all made me feel so much better!! My thanks to DameNight, Sherkoni, Hieilover28 , Amanda/Artiste, HieilovesBotan, maslerne, and Chrisoriented Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer. I can't really go into the whole training thing so I'll just right about the last lesson. And Botan's hair isn't going to be that short, it'll be like about a little above her chin, just to let you know.

After these long three weeks, Botan finally made it to her last lesson. As she fell asleep, she was starting to hear Genkai's voice, sending her into a trance, where they could be in their own little world. Botan looked around in hers and Genkai's 'dream world'. The setting was a baron field, Botan searched for Genkai, her combat robes swaying in the wind. When she finally spotted Genkai, Botan smiled and waved to her only to be greeted with a punch in the gut. Botan understood what Genkai was implying as she attacked Genkai back.

Botan dodged a powerful spirit gun, as she put her hands together for her attack. A beam of pink light shone between her hands as the light began to take the shape of wings and moved from her hands to her back. The 'spirit wings' attached themselves to Botan, turning into actual white wings with long flowing feathers. She flapped her wings, as two tornadoes erupted from the gust of wind her wings made as they surrounded Genkai, rendering her helpless.

One of the tornadoes, appeared behind Genkai. It neared her, but Genkai noticed too late, as she was engulfed in the might wind, she knew, she trained Botan well. Genkai was shot out from the top of Botan's tornado, her clothes tattered and torn. Botan ran to the injured Genkai, her wings disappearing as she ran, leaving a single feather to sway to the ground.

Botan knelt beside Genkai, helping her up, Genkai let out a little laugh as she said, "If I had put my heart into this fight I'm sure I would have won." Botan smiled as Genkai continued, "But, I'm dead now, and I have no need to be number one anymore. Now, I should have given this to dimwit, but, it seems that he did fine without it, but....here." Genkai said as she opened her hand to reveal, a spirit energy orb, floating in her hands.

It shined and sparkled all the colors of the rainbow as she put it in Botan hands as it floated up, making her face glow. "Now..." Genkai began, "this is a spirit orb, it is my energy, that I have been saving for a very long time. I was going to give it to dimwit, but I didn't think he would need it, especially when I was giving him the ability to do the spirit wave. This will be very painful, but it will be worth the pain I assure you of that. Are you willing to do this?" Genkai asked, Botan looked skeptical, but them nodded. Genkai took Botan's hands in hers with the glowing orb in it, positioning her hands on her chest. "Concentrate your energy into the spirit orb, as you do so, slowly push the orb into your chest."

Botan took a quivering breath, closed her eyes, and began to move the orb into her chest. Botan felt nauseous as her body began to feel like jelly as she inserted the orb. As if on cue, right when it entered her body, Botan gave a long, and shrilling cry. She clutched her chest and toppled over tossing, turning screaming, pulling her hair, crying for Genkai to take the orb out. "Please Genkai!!! AAHHHHAAA!!!! PLEA-AAAHHH!!! IT HURTS!!! PLEASE!!! AAAAAHHH!!!" Botan screamed. But all Genkai could do for her was to stay there for her, and let her

After fifteen minutes, Botan's screams had subsided but turned into heaves and long heavy gasps for air. Genkai put a hand on Botan's head, as she pulled Botan's head onto her lap for a pillow as Botan sobbed quietly. She rubbed Botan's back, which seemed to calm her, when she thought she was ready, Genkai began to talk to her, "If you can hear me Botan squeeze my hand." She slipped her hand into Botan's, as she felt a weak squeeze. Now that she knew that Botan could hear her, she told her about her new abilities.

After she explained them all to her, she began a more touching speech. "You know Botan, during these few weeks of training, I've began to become to feel like a mother to you, seeing as a never had to have children of my own, my heart has selected you and dimwit, of all people for me to feel this way about. Consider you and Yusuke very lucky, it's not every day the mighty Genkai loves any individual so much you know." Genkai smiled, as she saw a smile creep on, what looked like a slumbering Botan. Genkai began to stroke Botan's hair in a motherly manner, as Botan drifted into a deep slumber. The dream world was beginning to disappear, as was herself. Genkai noticed this, and quickly lifted Botan's bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead before she turned to nothingness. (Motherly kiss, how sweet)

Botan saw all this, not with her eyes, but with her mind, as she jolted up. No longer was she in the baron battle field, but was in the safety of her room in Genkai's old temple. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily, there was still a little stinging feeling, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Botan smiled as she barely remembered the heart to heart talk Genkai had with her as she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, and then the kiss. Botan's smile got bigger as she remembered how she always thought of Genkai as a mother.

Botan's trail of thoughts was vanished by the sound of little footsteps running down the hall, and towards her room. Her head perked up as Yukina hurriedly slid Botan's door open and sighed as she saw Botan was alright. "Another rough night of training?" She asked as she sat next to her. Botan nodded and said, "Yeah, my screaming wake you up again?" Yukina nodded and said, "Well this was your last night, so you know what tomorrow is!" Botan smiled and replied, "Yea my interview for the new Reikai tantei is tomorrow." Yukina smiled and said, "That's right so you need your rest Botan-Chan, good-night." Botan said her goodnight to Yukina as she left the room, leaving Botan to worry more about the next day.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update often. I love you guys!

Hugs and kisses,

Mitsu


	4. Say hello Sora Mizumoto

Ok, here is the next chapter.

Botan awoke to the sun peeking through the cracks of the blinds to her window. She sat up in her bed, as she heard knocking on her door. "Come in." Botan yawned, as Yukina came in with a nervous smile on her face, and a pair of scissors in her hand. "Hello Botan-Chan, we need to get you ready for the Reikai tantei interview." Yukina said. Botan let her hair out of her pony tail, and eyed her long hair. She ran her hand through it, one last time and nodded. Yukina approached Botan, as she sat cross legged, her back to Yukina. "Don't worry Botan-Chan, it will grow back." Botan sighed and said, "I know."

Yukina took a lock of her long sky blue hair, and..._Snip! Snip! Snip! _Off went her hair. Botan squinted with each snip she heard. After about 10 minutes, there was one lock of long hair. "I'm almost done Botan-Chan" Yukina said as one more _Snip! _was heard Yukina stepped back, giggled and blushed. "Wow Botan-Chan, I had no idea you would be such a handsome man!" Yukina replied.

Botan blinked as she sat up and looked in the mirror. She wasn't half bad looking. Her hair was short, but it was layered. Her bangs were the same, but her hair went from her forehead length and down. (In case you have no idea what I'm talking about, her hair is longer in the back and shorter in the front. The long part is down to the back of her neck and the shortest part is her bangs which are her forehead length)

Botan sweatdropped as she saw Yukina through the mirror swooning over her. Yukina laugh nervously as she said, "Let's go get you some male clothes, huh?"

Whenever the guys came back from a long mission, and needed time to heal so their parents wouldn't see them all beat up, they would go to Genkai's. After awhile it became routine, and once it became a routine, they soon got their own rooms.

The girls went through Yusuke's closet, Botan tried clothes on, but Yusuke's torso was too wide for her, they also didn't want to go through HIS closet, since they found stacks and stacks of nude magazines. (Porno, lol) They went through Kuwabara's closet, but he was too tall for Botan and the pant legs went down to the floor. Now, Hiei was a different story, he had grown since the Dark tournament, and he was a little taller than Botan. They tried clothes on her, but they were still too big. But when they looked through Kurama's closet, they found out he had a VERY womanly figure.

He was skinnier than the rest of the guys, and had curves too. Botan picked a few outfits out, they were all pretty similar. The Chinese style shirt, that buttons up to the neck, a kind of dress, with pants underneath. She picked out the same kind except different colors, one had a yellow dress thing, and white pants, another had a red dress thing, with a dragon on the back, and black pants, and the last was a light blue dress thing, with white wings on the back and white pants. She also had two pairs of those weird shoes Kurama wears while fighting. (So basically, she has outfits like Kurama wore in the Dark Tournament, and shoes he wore.)

Yukina marveled at Botan, until she snapped out of it and spoke, "Well Botan, you look v-very handsome, but...what do you suggest we do about your...ahem.....chest?" Botan looked down a her chest and shrugged. They both thought until Yukina clapped her hands and said, "Be right back!" Botan waited until Yukina returned with bandages.(yah know the ones they wrap around cuts, and they are white and stuff? Kinda like an ACE bandage.)

Botan removed her shirt, her back to Yukina, as she wrapped the long bandage across her chest, crushing her breasts to look like a man's chest. When the finished wrapping her breasts, Botan put the shirt back on, and looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was quite handsome, she thought to herself. She turned around to Yukina and chirped, "How do I look?!" Yukina sweatdropped and said, "You look fine, but I don't think you should talk in a hyper voice, it makes you sound girly." Botan frowned and said, "Well, I could tell them I'm really young like 15, and then they won't think anything of it that I have a squeaky voice." Yukina smiled and yelled, "Brilliant Botan-Chan! But there's one more thing..." Botan looked at her and asked, "Yes Yukina-Chan, what is it?" Yukina looked at her and smiled, "What is your name?" Botan raised an eyebrow and put her finger to her chin.

She thought for a minute and said, "S-Sora......Sora....Mizu-Mizomoto!" Yukina smiled and said, "What a nice name, Sora Mizumoto." They both giggled and when they stopped, Botan got up and said, "Well, I guess I should be going to Reikai now. I'll be back in a little while Yukina-Chan." Yukina stood up and replied, "Goodbye, Bot- I mean Sora-Chan." They both giggled one more time, then Botan's oar materialized as she hopped on and flew off.

The Interview

Botan got many stares from a lot of ferry girls she knew. She wondered if it was because they knew it was her, or if she was really that handsome. Some of the girls giggled and blushed, so she guessed they thought she was good looking. She hoped no one would notice she was wearing Kurama's light blue combat outfit thing, until she remembered that the guys had never worn their clothes yet. She remembered Shizuru and Yukina going out shopping for them and clothes. As she entered the waiting room, she saw DEMONS! Demon's were ACTUALLY trying out for the team. She was squished between two demons for 20 minutes, until it was her turn to be interviewed. She felt so nauseous, her stomach twisting and turning.

When she entered she saw Yusuke stand up and look at her and started laughing. Botan stood still, thinking she was found out. "S-sorry buddy, I thought you-you were a friend of mine!" Yusuke said in hysterics. Kurama chuckled and said, "I do see the resemblance."

Botan felt like hurting Yusuke so bad, but decided not too. They guys were sitting down behind a table in the large white room, with clipboards in their hands. Koenma motioned for Botan to sit down in the chair in front of them.

Kurama coughed and began the questions:

"Name?"

"B-Sora Mizumoto."

"Age?"

"I'm 15 years old."

"Trainer?"

"Genkai."

Kurama began to write the name down until he stopped, "No really, who trained you?" Botan stared at him and said, "Genkai." Kurama raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, Genkai is dead." Botan looked at him and replied, "Yes, indeed she is, but have you not heard of dream training?" Kurama thought for a second as the guys huddled together and whispered things. Yusuke got up and said flatly, "There is only one way to prove this guy was trained by Genkai."

Yusuke approached Botan, and put his middle finger and index finger to her forehead. Yusuke concentrated for a minute and when he removed his fingers, the symbol for Genkai's name, was indeed glowing red on her forehead. Yusuke stepped back and said, "This guy isn't lying." Kuwabara spoke up and said, "How do you know Urameshi?" (Spelling?) Yusuke looked at the guys and said, "Genkai marks her students on either their arm, forehead, or hand. Genkai's marking is her name, and if you release the energy that Genkai put into that student, you can surely see the mark." Yusuke then showed them his hand and the same mark that was on Botan's forehead, was glowing red on his hand.

The guys were taken back that Genkai had another student, and Botan was trying to figure out HOW she got that mark on her. Botan thought for a minute, until she remembered when Genkai kissed her on the forehead, she smiled and when Yusuke sat back down, the glowing ceased to glow on her forehead and his hand.

They all had their share of questions to ask. Kurama asked the needed information, and Yusuke asked about her abilities. Kuwabara asked how stable she was, and Hiei asked her all the dark questions like: Would you ever betray the team, or if you had a chance to become immortal, would you? He also used his Jagan to make sure she didn't cheat.

When the questioning was all done Koenma said rather professionally, "It was nice to meet you Sora Mizumoto, and if you could please exit through the door you did not enter in and wait with everybody else. We will tell you our decision when all the interviews are over, now thank you for your time." Botan nodded and replied, "Thank you Koenma-sama, nice to meet you all." And with that she exited the room and waited.

After two hours, the room was filled with all the people who were once in the waiting room, and Botan was once again squished between two demons.

With the guys

"I think we should pick the dude who was trained by Genkai, then it would be like having two Urameshi's." Kuwabara said. "For once the buffoon is right. It would work in our favor." Hiei said blandly. "I am going to ignore that comment Hiei, Kurama tells me not to stoop to your level." Hiei smirked and said, "The fox is stooping just as low for giving YOU advice." Before another fight started Kurama spoke up, "I think Sora would be a wonderful new addition to the team, don't you think Yusuke?" Yusuke put his feet on the table and said, "I guess so, whenever I feel lazy, he can fight my fights for me." Kurama shoved Yusuke's feet of the table and said in a very stern voice, "Now Yusuke, don't you start." Koenma folded his hands and said, "Well then it's settled. Sora Mizumoto is the new member."

In the waiting room

Botan fiddled with her fingers, her hair, anything that could be fiddled with. Nervously she got up and paced. She paced for only a few minutes, until the door opened, and emerged Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Koenma started and said, "Although each and every one of you had wonderful references, abilities and strengths, sadly we could only choose one of you. That one lucky person will be going to the next Dark Tournament in Makai, and that person is...............Sora Mizumoto."

Botan's eyes widened as the group approached her and got patted and praised. She blushed and smiled nervously at all the glares she got from the other contestants. After they all got introduced, they told Botan to report back to Reikai in the morning, so that they could take the very first ship to Makai, so no one else would be on it but them.

Botan flew her oar down to Nigenkai, and walked up the stairs leading to Genkai's dojo. The sun was setting and the sky was turning an orange-reddish color. What a beautiful way to end a beautiful day, she thought. At the top of the stairs was a nervous Yukina, awaiting Botan. She ran down the steps to meet Botan. "Well Botan-Chan? How did you do?" Botan thought of tricking Yukina so she put a sad face on and looked down, hiding her eyes. "Well.....I.....I....." Botan started looked up and put her famous kitty-face on and said, "I made it into the team!"

Yukina squealed with delight as they both giggled and made their way up the stairs. _'This is going to be an experience of a lifetime!' _Botan thought as the sun had set and night was among them, she laid down, waiting for morning to approach.

Ok, being the dope I am I forgot to list Botan's new attacks to you so here they are ;:

Spirit Gun: Like Yusuke's except pink

Invert Assault: Just as an opponent is going to attack, Botan can do this move, and switch spots with the opponent so they get hit and not her.

Cherished Desire: When Botan does this attack, it sends the opponent in a sort of trance. They see the one thing they want in the world, even if they don't know it yet. With the opponent in the trance, Botan has a chance to defeat them before they wake up.

Spirit Angel: Botan can sprout wings, fly and defeat an opponent with the mysterious powers her wings give her.

Aurora beam (I swear I heard this one somewhere): A beam every color of the rainbow shoots from Botan's hands (Kinda like a kame-hame-ha) and as it reaches the opponent it can kill them from the inside out depending on how much energy is put into the attack.

Lightning (an attack on Slayers): This is a ball of light that flashes, that can blind an enemy for a short period of time.

Sleeping (also from Slayers): Botan carries a sack of sleeping dust. When she feels she has no other way to escape, she spins around and throws it at an opponent, glitter falling all over them. They become drowsy, and soon fall asleep.

Revealing Light: Light beams surround Botan, protecting her from any dark energy. Although this shield is very strong, it does not last very long.

Flare Arrow (yet again, from slayers): A ball of fire floating between Botan's hands takes the shape of a flaming bow and arrow.

Freeze arrow: Same as flare arrow except with ice. 

If you have anymore idea for attacks, tell me and I'll pick the best three. Tell me in your reviews. Bye!


	5. Boating Mishaps

Alright, I have nothing meaningless to write right now so read this before I change my mind. Oh, wait never mind, I do. Hold that thought...............................................................................I hear the ice-cream man!!!!!!!!!!

Botan awoke early that morning to someone shaking her violently. Her eyes popped open, to see a blurry green puff of hair, and maroon eyes. "What- Yukina-Chan, w-what are you doing?" Botan yawned. Yukina ran into Kurama's room, grabbed the garments they picked out yesterday for Botan and a few more extra ones, and threw them in a suitcase next to Botan. Botan's eyes widened as she hopped out of bed, grabbed the blue dress thingy, with the white wings on the back, (sigh, I wish I knew what to cal that thing) and white pants and put them on.

Botan was hurrying around until she stopped, and looked out the window."Yukina.....why are we in a hurry, the sun hasn't even rose yet?" Yukina closed the suitcase put it in Botan's hands and said, "Well, I thought that you should be awake anyways, I had an idea. Could you please let me see your oar?" Botan snapped her fingers and her oar appeared. She handed it to Yukina, to see what she was talking about.

"Um, Yukina-Chan, what are you doing?" Botan asked as Yukina tied a pair of little tiny wings onto the end of the oar. "I'm disguising your oar, so you can go into battle with it, without any of the guys thinking anything of it." Botan gasped and jumped up and down, "Yukina-Chan!! You're brilliant!!" Yukina basked in glory, as she was praised by Botan.

Yukina handed Botan her oar, just as she did so, the sun was started to rise. Botan gasped and said, "Goodbye Yukina-Chan!! I'll see you at the stadium!" Yukina waved goodbye, as Botan hopped on her disguised oar, and flew to Reikai._ 'It's so beautiful' _Botan thought, as she was flying to Reikai. She was staring at the sky. It was blue and pink, but Botan had never seen the sky like this since it was about 5 O' Clock, in the morning, and she was never awake to see it.

She saw the gang at the gates, waiting for her,_ 'well, technically, there not waiting for YOU, Botan, they're waiting for SORA.' _She thought to herself, as she neared the gates. She hovered above them, before jumping off her oar. Yusuke snatched it out of her hands, as if inspecting it. "Hey! Give that back!" Botan screamed in an extremely squeaky voice, by accident. The guys stared at her, and started laughing (yes, even Hiei). "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! FROM NOW ON I'M GONNA CALL YOU SQUEAK!!" Yusuke screamed with laughter. Botan, embarrassed, snatched her oar back, and.......WHAP! SMACK! CRACK! THWAP!

Yusuke rubbed his head and said, "Ya know, if you had longer hair, I could swear you were Botan. By the way, nice oar." Botan huffed and said, "Hmpf, thank you." Kurama came up ribbing his neck and said, "Shall we go to the ship?" They nodded and made their way to the ship.

On the ship

"I'm so glad we're the only ones on this ship." Kuwabara said with relief. "Yeah, I just wish Koenma had told us to come on the ship early the last time." Yusuke said rather annoyed. "Urameshi, he did tell us." Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows and said, "No, Kuwabara, he didn't."

Kuwabara: "Yes, he did."

Yusuke: "No, he didn't"

Kuwabara: "Did!"

Yusuke: "Didn't!"

Kuwabara: "Did!"

Yusuke: "Didn't!"

Kuwabara: "Did!"

Yusuke: "Did!"

Kuwabara: "Didn't!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm glad you see thing my way Kuwabara."

Yusuke roared with laughter as Kuwabara slammed his fist into a wall for being tricked. Botan was looking at the island they were to battle on. The island had no name, but it was filled with demons, and danger lurked behind every corner. Botan gulped as they were nearing the dock, wondering if she would leave this island alive. Botan was holding onto the railing of the boat, watching as they were a few feet from the dock.

The boat driver accidentally, crashed into a part of the dock. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, who weren't at the front of the boat like Botan, just lost their balance and fell. But Botan on the other hand, was on the front of the boat and didn't get away that easily. Top of the flagpole cracked in half, Botan didn't notice the falling flagpole until it was too late.

"AAAHH!" Botan screamed in pain as the pole whacked Botan on the side of the head, Botan lost her balance and tumbled right over the railing and into the water. Under the water, Botan saw the ship violently rocking from side to side. Botan decided to stay under until it was safe for her to come up. Un fortunately, the driver was either insane or drunk, and crashed further into the dock.

The boat rocked violently again, only this time, throwing four more bodies into the water. Botan swam up to the surface, but only stayed there to get a breath of air, and she was back down in the water. Botan only saw Hiei and Kurama keep themselves afloat, but Kuwabara and Yusuke sinking. Obviously unconscious, Botan grabbed Yusuke and tried to drag him up, while Kurama got Kuwabara. Hiei who was just watching Botan (eh I'm not gonna bother writing Sora, only when the guys are talking to her or him or whatever.) drag Yusuke, began to swim up to the surface, until he noticed her struggling with Yusuke.

Yusuke's foot was caught in seaweed, Hiei looked annoyed, but pulled his katana (spelling?) and cut his foot free. Botan swam to the surface, as she gasped for air she said between pants, "Thanks, Hiei." Hiei scowled and said, "Hn, I only helped you because if I let you die, we'd only have four members." Botan furrowed her eyebrows but ignored his comment as she swam to shore.

She dragged Yusuke up to shore, and was relieved he was breathing. Kurama approached her and said, "Don't worry Sora, Hiei will warm up to eventually. He's always this cold when someone knew is around."

Kurama reported the driver, and got the luggage from the boat. "Well Sora, since Yusuke hasn't woken up yet, it looks like you're carrying your luggage, his, and Yusuke himself!" Kurama said cheerfully and relieved that Kuwabara woke up. Botan stayed quiet, hoisted Yusuke on her back, and grabbed both of their luggage.

Botan dreaded each step she made going up the rocky, dirt road to the hotel. _'It's hot, I'm tired, cranky, wet, muddy and have another human being on my back. What else could go wrong?' _

While Kurama got the rooms, Botan waited by the elevator. She was muddy, wet, hot, exhausted, and had a living human on her back, what a sight she must have been. When Kurama returned, she got on the elevator, and waited for a comfortable bed to lay on. When they got to the floor, she saw six rooms. But in Kurama's hand was three keys.....three keys..._ 'three keys....oh no! That must mean that only one person gets their own room!' _

Kurama ripped a piece of paper into five pieces, and handed each member a pencil, "Now.." Kurama began, "write your name on that piece of paper, fold it in half and give it to me. All of you will line up, and I will give three people a piece of paper. Whoever's name is on it is the person you will be sharing a room with and-" Kuwabara raised his hand as Kurama sighed, "Yes Kuwabara?" Kuwabara put his hand down and asked, "What if we get our own names?"

Kurama rolled his eyes and said, "Ah, Kuwabara, I was just getting to that. Now, if you get your own name, you will share your name with noone. They all passed their names to Kurama, as he gave, himself one, Kuwabara one and Botan one. _'Oh god, I hope it says my name." _Botan opened the paper slowly, and behold, the name on the paper read............

Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but I thought I would let you guys suffer a little. If I get 50 reviews I will be very happy, and I'll write the next chapter faster if I get 50 reviews, alright thanks guys. See ya.


	6. Fanfuckin'tastic

Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait. Well, I'm just gonna stop talking since nobody even reads these notes.

Disclaimer: C 'mon, if I owned YYH, this would have been in the series.

_'Oh god, I hope it says my name." _Botan opened the paper slowly, and behold, the name on the paper read_.............'Hiei'_ Botan dropped the paper, and watched it, as it gently floated to the ground. Her face was drained of all it's color._ '......................' _She couldn't think. Her mind was blank, she couldn't breathe, move of even blink. It was like her body had turned off, and refused to turn back on. To anyone, who was watching, she looked like she was in a trance. She stared off into space, until she felt someone nudge her. She looked around and until she realized Kurama was asking her a question.

She couldn't hear or understand him. It was like, she didn't speak the same language. Finally, when her brain turned back on, she thought,_ '...Hiei....why Hiei?! What if he sees me changing, or bathing?! Why couldn't it be me, or Kurama, or someone else, anyone but him?!'_ Botan snapped out of her thoughts as she said, "Uh, sorry Kurama, I, uh, kinda....dozed....off...?" Kurama eyed her, and replied, "Yes, um, so, what did the paper say?" Botan cleared her throat and said, "H-Hiei." _'Hiei! Hiei! Hiei! Hiei! Why Hiei?!'_ Botan screamed in her head.

Kurama smiled, turned around, and started laughing, soon after, Kuwabara joined in. (Yusuke is now on Kuwabara's back) Botan scowled, opened the door to her room, and slammed the door shut, only to hear the laughter had gotten even louder once she left. Botan had just about enough of them, and was about to plop down on her bed, before she realized she was still covered in mud. Since Hiei wasn't around Botan thought it was the best time to take a shower.

When she was done with her shower, Botan looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at the right part of her chest, where she bore the scar, from their last mission. _'Pull yourself together Botan, we can't let something like this happen ever again. The matches are in two days, so take these last two days of peace and quiet, rest your mind and body, so when you fight, you will be ready, and nothing like this.....will never happen again.' _ Botan thought to herself, looking at the scar on her chest. She smiled at the scar, remembering what happened AFTER.

Flashback people! Yay! (How Botan saw things)

The priestess had just finished putting the bandages on Botan, when she woke up. She opened on eye, to see Hitomi speaking to Hiei. Hiei watched as she left, and turned to Botan. She immediately closed her eye, and pretended to still be unconscious. Botan tried her hardest not to blush as she realized her kimono was at her waist, and Hiei was carrying her.

_'Oh jeez, what a pervert, he didn't even put my kimono back on me! Ok, don't blush don't blush, think of something else. Like....his height! Man, when did he get so tall, he's just as big as Yusuke now! And his.....ARMS! He has strong, warm arms, oh, I'm so cold, and he's so warm! Oh, god, when did I start thinking about Hiei this way? I never did, that's right, and seeing as I'm wounded and lost so much blood I'm delirious. And seeing as I'm delirious, I guess it would be alright if I........' _

Botan's arms stayed limp at her sides the entire time, until she moved closer to Hiei, burying her face in his chest, on arm covering her chest, and one idle hand, now on Hiei's chest.Hiei's cheeks turned a pale pink, and a scowl on his face, as he approached the guys, only to still be stuck carrying her all the way to Genkai's.

End flashback

Botan had a dreamy smile on her face as she twirled a lock of her short blue hair, thinking about his warm arms, and his chest. Seeing as Botan was right in front of a mirror, she awakened from her little 'fantasies' once she realized _who_ she was fantasizing about. She caught her extremely goofy face and noticed herself twirling her hair. She looked at herself in disgust and disbelief. She wrapped the bandages on her chest to hide her breasts, as she put a huge white shirt on, about three sizes too big, regular gray sweat pants, and white socks. (Yeah, but she's not wearing the sweat pants that like lock around your ankle, the ones that are like loose around the ankle like regular pants. Don't know why I went into that.)

She dropped down on her bed, and just as soon as she closed her eyes, it was like someone injected her with morphine, because she was out like a light.

Kay, just review and I'm happy. Oh, and tell me your favorite part of the chapter in the review, and what you liked about it. (Not meaning for it to sound like a school assignment)


	7. Don't you forget about me

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS DARK, VERY DARK AND BLOODY.

Botan woke up, feeling the more rested then she'd ever been before. She looked around the room, as if she forgot where she was for a minute, as she spotted Hiei, on the bed next to hers, sleeping like a rock. Botan put her finger to her chin, and thought, _'I think I'll be me today.' _She rummaged through her suitcase, and opened a secret pocket on the bottom, that was filled with her undergarments, her girls clothing, and a blue wig.

She took the suitcase in the bathroom, as she transformed herself into.......herself. (oo) She undressed, and undid the wrapping on her chest and replaced it with a lacy bra. When she was finished getting dressed, she took the wig, and pinned it with bobby pins, securely to her head, so it wouldn't slip off. She tugged at the wig, and it didn't budge, "Perfect!" Botan chirped in her normal, giddy voice. She took a breath in, as she turned around to face the mirror. "I...I look just like I did before!" Botan exclaimed, running her fingers through the long, silky blue wig, "And it feels like real hair too! I'll have to thank Yukina when she arrives!" Botan said to herself as she hid the secret pocket with clothes once again, and exited the bathroom, wearing, a pink spaghetti strap that she quickly covered with a black zip-up sweatshirt, and regular, dark blue bellbottoms (flare, or boot-cut or whatever they're called) and regular walking shoes.

She entered the room, Hiei was still asleep, so she thought she would leave, and go about the hotel, checking things out. As she opened the door, and closed it behind her, Yusuke said in a rather loud, and obnoxious voice spoke up, about three feet from her left, "Hey Botan! What's up?" Botan looked at him nervously, hoping he didn't see her leave Hiei and SORA'S hotel room as she replied, "Uhhh...h-hey Yusuke, uh, nothing much....? How about you?" Yusuke put his arm behind his head as he said, "Nothing really, I was just about to thank Sora, for saving me yesterday." Botan body stiffened as she pushed herself against the door, blocking Yusuke from getting in and said extremely fast, "UhSora'snotthererightnowIwasjustinthereandhe'snotthere!"

Yusuke looked at her plainly and said, "Yeah, ok, well, I guess I'll thank him later." Just as Yusuke finished, Kurama exited the room, and said, "Hey you guys, there's something on the island that Koenma wanted us to check out, something about some creep that tortures people in the castle in the woods." Yusuke perked up and said, "Well then let's get Kuwabara and Hiei and let's go!" Kurama and Botan nodded, as they went to wake them up.

- - - - - Near the castle, somewhere....I guess- - - - -

As they neared the eerie looking castle, Yusuke spoke up, "Do you think Sora already came here?" Kurama glanced at him ,and then back at the castle, a few meters ahead and said, "Why, is he missing?" Kurama looked Hiei as Hiei growled and said, "Why would I know where the weakling is?" Kuwabara looked at Hiei and said, "Uh, no reason, but maybe because you share a room with him?!" Hiei grunted and Botan spoke up, "Why are you calling the new member a weakling anyways, Hiei? According to what I heard, he was trained by Genkai." Hiei crossed his arms and replied rather rudely, "I wouldn't call being trained by an old woman strong, baka onna."

Before Botan could yell at him, she bumped into the back of Yusuke, and followed his gawking gaze. The castle was huge and hideous, vines growing on the base, scattered bones around it, blood stains on the sides, near the entrance. Botan could tell, she was not going to like this one bit. As the entered the castle, it was dark, damp and murky, inside. "Botan, grab my jacket so you don't get separated." Yusuke said from in front of Botan, and Botan, not wanting to get lost, grabbed the should of his green jacket. Botan took another step, but heard a splash. "Yusuke! If my shoes are ruined when we get out of here, I swear I'll....." Bota was cut off by Kurama as he said, "I think I found the light!" He tugged on a chain, only to be greeted by a huge splash, and a...._budump thud...drip..drip!_ Botan felt a few drops of the liquid land on her face. Kurama apologized as he tugged the chain again, but not before standing in front of Botan before she could get splashed again.

The light was on, but the gang's eyes being so used to the dark, were blinded for a few moments, as they shut their eyes, only for them to be shot back open as Botan screamed. There, hanging upside down, was a woman, covered in blood, hers and perhaps others, was nose-to-nose with Botan. Botan's breath quickened as she looked at her surroundings, that wasn't water they were stepping in....it was blood, and the splash and thump, that was heard when Kurama pulled the chain, was a huge tidal wave of blood, and human body parts.

Botan covered her mouth, as she back up, against the wall, only to scream again, as she saw two, dead women, chained against the wall. "Shit!" Yusuke cursed as he looked around, and covered his mouth also. Botan stood next to Hiei, which was next to the woman hanging upside down. The woman was nude, she was covered head to toe in blood, her arms had been cut off, and so had on of her legs, up to her knee, as she was hanging from one foot. Botan heard something else in the room, in wasn't Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama or Kuwabara, it was a woman, snickering, a very soft snicker. Botan looked in front of her, and lowered her ear to the woman's mouth, a few seconds later, the woman snickered, she was indeed, alive, and laughing a dark laugh.

Kurama noticed her actions, as he too, heard the snicker, "Hiei, quickly, cut her down!" Kurama shouted. Hiei looked at him and said, "She's beyond our help. She will not live, even if we help her now. She is not even conscious, she is most likely possessed." Kuwabara growled and said, "If she's gonna die, then the least we can do is let her die with dignity!" Kuwabara's spirit sword then appeared as he cut the woman down with one slice. The chains gave away as she fell to the wet, marble floor with a thud. Botan kneeled down by her and took her sweatshirt off and wrapped it around the top half of the woman's body, while Yusuke did the same except tying it around her waste.

Kurama rubbed his temples, as Kuwabara said some prayers for all the dead in the castle. Hiei looked at Botan, who was gazing blankly at the woman before her. He walked behind her and sat against the wall. "You have blood on your face, Onna." Hiei said, rather kindly. Botan glanced back as the rubbed her arm across her face, wiping the drops of blood of her pale face.

Hiei scowled, and looked up to the ceiling, there stood a man, no a boy, around the age of fifteen. He had brown hair, a little longer than his chin, and a headband, to keep his bangs out of his face, yet they still rested firmly on his forehead. He had piercing, green eyes, but he looked familiar, the structure of his face, reminded him of someone, someone he knew, but would never suspect. Botan glanced back, and followed his cold gaze. The boy was smirking, at her.

He put to fingers to his forehead, and shut his eyes as he chuckled. "So nice of you all to visit me." He managed to laugh out, his voice cold, and innocent. The voice gave Botan the chills, it was such a malicious, yet innocent voice she knew of, _'No, it's not him.....he must have died, shortly after I did, there's no way he lived. But...that face....the hair, the eyes, the voice. No, it's not Hayate, Hayate died, I'm certain of that.' _

__"He famous Reikai tantei, has come to see me? I must be the luckiest person alive...oh, wait, I'm not. Hahahaha!" His voice rang with sarcasm, as the tantei looked at him, as if he were insane"....But then again, it's not like I'm dead.....right, Botan, that is new name you were given when you died, isn't it?" The boy snickered at his own joke, once again. Botan glared at him as Yusuke shouted in anger, "Are you the one who did THIS to these women?!" The boy lifted his right brow and bit his bottom lip, "Actually, no. But I did kill the old man who did. How dare he fulfill my dreams without my consent." Kuwabara stood up and yelled, "You would dream of something like this?! What are you, nuts?!"

The boys haunting green eyes, stared at Botan as he said, "Why don't you tell them, Botan?" Botan gave him a quizzical look as she said, "Why are you talking to me, and HOW do you even know me?! And for YOUR information, I would never be associated with ANYONE whose dream was to torture defenseless women until they bleed to death!" The boy gave her another spine chilling smirk as he said, "Well, you'd be surprised, VERY surprised, at what you WOULD and wouldn't do. Ah well, you'll remember in time, time will tell us...._everything_." And with the boy wrapped his cape around him and disappeared.__

__Botan put her arms around her as she felt chills run all through her body. _'No, Hayate is...is dead! He died! He can't be here, he can't!' _Kurama went up the stairs to find the dead body of the madman that killed all the women, and he was indeed dead. "He's dead." Kurama said plainly as Yusuke approached Botan, "Don't get all worked up about that creep Botan. He's probably just trying to scare you, don't let it get to you." Kurama frowned and said, "I'm not so sure Yusuke, he DID know Botan's name." Yusuke thought about it and said, "He could probably read minds, so he read Botan's since she's the weakest, next to Kuwabara of course." Kuwabara's fist shot up as he and Yusuke argued, while Botan thought, _'Or maybe....because I'm the strongest......'_ Hiei just looked on, from behind, as he wondered how that man knew Botan.

Oh, a cliffhanger. Just so you know, that dude is from when Botan was alive, but....who is he? HAH! I know...but you don't, try to guess who he is, and if you guess right......then...you guessed right.....REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!


	8. Will you recognize me?

Ok, here's the chapter you've all ben waiting for, everything will be explained in this chapter don't worry. And sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know a thing about Botan's past, or even if she was alive, sorry. And I changed the title to: Boys Don't Cry.

After the tantei left the castle, Botan tuned to the guys at the hotel and said, "Well, I'll just go to my hotel room now." Yusuke nodded and asked, "So which room is yours? Yah, know, so we can check up on you, just in case that freak really knows you." Botan put her hand behind her head and said, "Would you look at that, hehe, I forgot which room was mine, I'll just go and ask the manager if he could tell me which one it is!" Botan said nervously. "Oh, well then, I'll accompany you." Kurama said as he began to walk in the direction of the hotel.

Botan gasped and shouted, "NOOOOOO!" Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and yes, even Hiei blinked, as Botan caught her mistake she said, "Uh, I mean, don't go through so much trouble over me and some silly room number, besides I'm sure you guys are hungry, so why don't you go get something to eat, and I'll check in with you later OK BYE!"

And with that Botan sped off. Yusuke shrugged carelessly, as they walked off to the food court. But, unfortunately, Hiei wasn't easily tricked. He glared after Botan until she was out of sight, _'She's up to something....and I'm going to find out what._ _She may have gotten away with whatever it is she's getting away with, but not for long.....' _With that last thought in mind he followed Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara to eat.

-----A little while later-----

Botan stepped out of the shower, she was back to Sora again. She hid all her women's clothing and everything else she needed to be herself in the suitcase again, and got into her sweat pants and long shirt to sleep. She pulled the blankets up to her nose as she tried her best to sleep, but with no luck._ 'I guess I have too much on my mind right now to sleep._' And with that she pulled the blankets off her and walked to the balcony outside hers and Hiei's room.

She sat on the railing, her legs swung over, kicking her feet as she thought to herself. _'How could Hayate have lived?! There is no way he could have lived much long after I died. But, then again, he looks the same, he hasn't aged, just as I haven't. The only thing that's changed about him are his eyes. He used to be so happy...'_

_-----Flashback-----_

_Two children, around the ages 6 and 7, are spotted playing in the snow, outside a village. (Eh, think InuYasha kind of village) A considerably small girl, with thin, sky blue hair, a little longer in her chin, with magnificent pink eyes. The other child, a boy he looked the same as the girl except older and with brown hair, a few inches shorter than the girl, his bangs hang low over his magical green eyes. The two children look alike, enough alike to look like siblings, save for their hair and eye color. The boy, approaches the girl, with something behind his back, perhaps a gift. He presents her, with a pink ribbon, which matched the kimono she was wearing._

_The girl gasped and exclaimed_,_ "Hayate, thank you!" _ _The boy, Hayate, helped her put the bow in her hair and said, "So, you like it, Hikari?" _ _The girl, Hikari, smiles and throws her arms around the boys neck and says, "Like it? I love it! Thank you Hayate, you're the best big brother ever!!"_ _Hayate grins and says_, _"So, what did you get for me?"_ _Hikari laughs and shoves the boy playfully and says, "You'll see..."_ __

_The girl turns her back to him, and reaches for the front of her obi, where the gift was obviously hidden. "Tadaa!" Hayate grinned as he saw a blue headband in her hands. "Wow, Hikari, you didn't have to get me anything, I was just kidding." The girl giggled, and replied, "I know, but I wanted to...here let me help you put it on.." She tied the headband rather sloppily, part of his bangs pulled back, while some still rested on his forehead. "I promise, I'll wear it, even when I sleep, to prove how much it means to me!" _

_Hikari's eyes lit up as she laughed and said, "Well, you don't have to do that." Hayate glance back at her, then up at the sky and said, "But I want to. I'll always wear this headband, and you always wear the ribbon. K?" The girl smiled and replied, "Ok!" Hayate hugged her and said, "Hikari, we'll always be close, promise me? It's us, brother and sister, forever." Hikari looked up at him and said, "Forever." They both laughed as they heard their names being called and ran back to their home. _

-----End flashback-----

"That's right, my name was Hikari before I was given a new name by Koenma. And, the ribbon....THE RIBBON!" Botan shouted as she ran back into the room, looking in her luggage, until she found the ribbon, it was worn out, and had blood stains on it. _'The blood stains.....'_

-----Another flashback------

_The same girl, Hikari, and same boy, Hayate, were inside a hut, with their father. But Hikari and Hayate weren't those little children anymore. Hayate was 16, and Hikari was 15. They both looked the same, only more mature looking. Hikari was wearing a black female ninja fighting outfit, same for Hayate, only this one was fit for a man. The only other colors the teens wore were the gifts they exchanged so many years ago, only Hikari wore her ribbon, like her brother wore her gift, as a headband. _

_"Children," The man in front of them spoke. "As you both know, I will not live forever. Therefore, I will need someone to take my place as the head of out Shinobi (spelling?) clan. I have two, very strong and intelligent children, but only one of you, can take the position. You will have to fight for the place, but you will not use your fists, your intelligence, leadership, cleverness and wisdom, will be put to the test. The one, with the heart of a true Shinobi leader, will take my place, at the head of the clan. That is all children, as you both know, your father is very busy, you are free to do whatever you were doing, I will see you tonight." With that their father turned around, leaving his children, very stunned._

_They exited the hut, and walked off to the place where they trained. "This isn't fair!" Hikari shouted to the sky, while Hayate watched. "I knew this day would come, that is why I asked for help in advanced..." Hikari looked to her brother, and replied, "Wh-what do you mean?" Hayate smirked and began, "Well, I asked, an acquaintance of mine, what we should do if this ever happened. And he told me, that, we should duel for the position, and whoever wins, get's the spot." Hikari gasped and shouted, "Hayate!! You can't be serious, did you not listen to what father said?! We use our wits, and strengths, not our fists!"_

_Hayate stood up and growled, "It's the only way, Hikari!! It's the only way to prove to father that I'm better, better than you, AND him!!!" Hikari back away, as Hayate stepped closer to her, his hand on his katana. "Hayate....we don't have to do this! We can duel each other another way....please...Hayate....not like this.....Hayate.....please....HAYATE!!!!" He slowly approached her, until he unsheathed his katana and ran for her. _

_Just as the blade was about to slice her neck, Hikari unsheathed her own sword, and used the handled to block the blade. "Hayate stop this madness!" She shouted as he blindly swung for her again. For about five minutes she dodged his swings. "Hayate, You've given me no choice." She took her throwing knives, placed them between each finger and threw them at him. Two of them ripped his clothes while only one hit his arm. He laughed as he plucked it from his arm, making the blood gush from the wound more. _

_Hayate eyed the knife, before he threw it back at her, with more force. Hikari winced as it landed in her thigh, causing her limp. She ripped the knife from her thigh and dropped it to the ground. She gripped her katana tightly as she swiftly ran up to Hayate, jabbing it into his leg. "GAAH!" He screamed as he turned around, just as Hikari ran past him, and whipped his katana across her chest, slicing threw the material, and her chest. _

_In one move she flipped onto the branch of a tree, panting, and hugging herself, trying to make the pain go away. Hayate, slowly limped to the tree and shouted in pain and anger, "Come now sister, you're not hiding from your harmless big brother are you?!" Hikari glared down at him and screamed, "Go away Hayate!!!" _

_Hayate grabbed her foot, causing Hikari to fall off the tree and onto Hayate. The tumbled down the snowy hill, both writhing, trying to pin the other one to the ground. When they reached the bottom, both dizzy from rolling down the hill, they both tried walking but ended up in circles, as they both fell, they looked at each other and.....laughed. _

_Hikari laughed, until the suns glare, reflected off of something by her side. 'My katana! Ok, keep laughing, and gradually move your hand over to it, and grab it!' Hayate looked at his sister and laughed until he noticed his reflection by his feet. 'Yes! Oh, Kami, what luck I have! Ok, maneuver your foot, and push your sword up to your hand, then grab it!' The siblings had just about the same idea and moved at the same time, 'Gotcha'!' they both screamed in their minds as the both jumped up and thrusted their swords. Only both of them were met by pain. 'But this was...' Hikari thought, as Hayate finished the thought, 'my plan...' _

_Both siblings, stabbed each other, a few inches below their hearts. Hikari felt sick as she vomited blood, while Hayate, only coughed a few drops up. Felling herself go limp, Hikari slid off of her bothers sword, her grip still on her sword as she fell back, taking her sword down with her. She laid still, her eye shut in pain, on the snow covered field. She did not notice how serious the wound was, until she felt her hair and ribbon get soaked with her own blood. ' This...is it....this is the end. Hayate.....how...how could you..?' She was feeling sleepy, and it had only been a few minutes since she fell, but she didn't hear Hayate drop to the ground. Had her attack been that uneffective? She could just imagine Hayate, smiling smugly down at her, watching her die. She would have opened her eyes, but being too weak, she couldn't even do that. Just before she fell into eternal sleep, she could have sworn, she heard foot steps, crunching in the snow....._

End Flashback-----

"Hayate..." Botan growled as she gripped the ribbon tightly and put it back in the suitcase. _'If Hayate is in the tournament, I will show him, who was the strongest out of us....I won't let him beat me again, this time....I WON'T lose.....' _ Botan thought, unaware, of two ruby-red eyes, and a glowing yellow one on the figures forehead, watching her from the shadows, outside her room._ 'So....the Onna is really Sora, I knew there was something familiar about him, just like that insane ningen in the castle today too. That ningen, was the same one, that was in the Onna's thoughts, what was his name, Hayate? I do sympathize her, having being slain by her own sibling. And to face him again in a tournament, hn, all I can say is, tomorrow will be very interesting at the preliminaries. For once, I side with the Onna, and hope, she can find peace within herself, once she defeats her brother....'_

Whew, that was tough writing. Heh, most of this chapter was flashbacks, sorry about that, but, I felt bad leaving my bitches in the dark. Lol, just kidding, jut review, and it will make me happy, which will make you happy.


	9. We're in trouble, are'nt we?

Thank for all the reviews, well school started, so I won't be able to update as often.

A lone figure, sat on an old, rusty, throne, in the castle where the tantei were, hours before. Two fingers on his forehead, his eyes closed, his foot tapping rapidly. Obviously agitated, his foot tapped harder and faster. "These two days are going slower than expected. Be patient, you will get your chance..." The figure whispered to himself in the damp, dark, and bloody castle, laughing maniacally.

Botan awoke to voices, and shaking. "WHAT?!" She screamed as she shot up from her bed. As she shot up, she noticed a smirking Hiei on top of her. She blushed and knocked him off of her, pulled the blankets up to her chin and screamed, "Why were you on my bed?!" Hiei glared and shot back, "Waking you up on-, uh fool!!" Kurama smiled and offered a hand to Botan and began, "You get to meet the girls today Sora. Come now, we are expected to meet them at the dock in ten minutes, so get ready."

Botan wore regular human clothes today, a wrinkled baggy black shirt, dark blue baggy pants, and a cute trucker hat (I think that's what it's called.) When they reached the dock, the boat had arrived. The girls, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina, came running off the boat and to the boys. Kuwabara and Yusuke, opened their arms, waiting for Keiko and Yukina to run to them, only to feel a gust of wind in their faces. Yusuke and Kuwabara, slowly turned their heads, to see the girl, fawning over Sora.

"Hi, I'm Keiko Ukimura!" Keiko said excitedly.

"Shizuru Kuwabara." Shizuru said in a seductive voice, making Kuwabara cringe.

"Hello, I'm Yukina." Yukina said as timidly as possible, giving Botan a wink a moment later, making Botan laugh a little. "Nice to meet you all. Sora Mizumoto at your service." Botan said, bowing as she did.

Shizuru looked at her, and said, "You're a cutie, Sunshine." Botan blushed and replied, "Y-yea?" Kuwabara jumped in front of his sister and screamed, "HEY SIS, YOU NEVER CALLED _ME_ SUNSHINE!!!" Shizuru looked at him, then back to Botan, "One, you're my brother, I would NEVER EVER call YOU Sunshine, and two, you were never as cute as he is." Kuwabara glared and walked away, Yusuke, was roaring, while Kurama chuckled slightly, and Hiei, was just smirking. _'Well, Onna, according to their reactions, you make an attractive male and female....oh, god, I'm just going to stop thinking.'_

During their walk to the hotel, all the girl did was flirt, and fawn, over Botan. All of a sudden, Keiko looked left and right and asked, "Hey, where's Botan?" Yusuke glanced back and said, "She came here yesterday, oh, oops, we were suppose to check on her." Kurama looked at Yusuke and said, "She never gave us her room number, we should check in at the front counter." Everyone agreed, EXCEPT, the person they were trying to find, Botan. _'Oh no, I didn't check into the hotel as Botan. Oh man, someone is bound to find out, it looks like this is the end.'_

All eight of them approached the front desk as the man sitting behind it said, "Hello, how may I help you?" Kurama stepped forward and answered, "Yes, we would like to know which room a friend of ours is staying in." The man shook is head and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that, against our policy." Kurama was about to say something to the man before Yukina said, "Oh, that's right, uh, Botan-chan, told me, that she had a lot of work to do, and that she had to check in and out of the hotel, so she wouldn't waste any money."

The gang believed Yukina, and continued to the rooms the girls were given. Botan looked gratefully at Yukina, and Yukina gave her warm smile. Hiei watched the display in front of him and thought, _'So, she had Yukina in on this scam as well...if Yukina is hurt, because of her, I will tell her little secret to the others, ruining her plans, BEFORE she dies...again...' _Hiei thought, the 'again' a little sympathetically. _'Would I really kill her? I doubted it, being killed by her brother was painful enough, but to be killed by a teammate...a friend....shit....I HAVE gone soft...damn fox, detective, oaf...onna.' _

The girls were on the floor above them, and just as they were going up the stairs to the left, Botan turned right, to her bedroom. "Where are you going Sunshine?" Shizuru asked. "Uh, to...get something. I'll be up later." Shizuru nodded as Botan entered her room.

Botan changed from Sora, and back to herself, unaware, of a certain ruby-eyed someone, watching her from outside the room, reading her mind as well. _'I hate lying...' _Botan thought to herself as her eyes watered. _'What...what if I don't make it..? I wasn't expecting to avenge my own death in this tournament, I.....I wanted to prove to myself, that I was worth something, but, I can't even do that, I'm fighting as Sora, not Botan. I'm proving SORA, is worth something, not Botan....' _Botan thought to herself, as she fought tears back.

Hiei sat watching, reading her thoughts as he did. 'I do pity her, being murdered by her brother, but I do not understand, why, she of all people thinks of herself as nothing. Must she die, a second time, to find out? Hn, fool.' Botan lied down, feeling herself fall asleep. Hiei watched, the same, emotionless expression on. "Hn, it's getting late, I must as well, sleep, for the tournament begins tomorrow, as does the fun. We will find out, soon enough onna, if you are worthy enough, to live through this tournament." Hiei said to himself, disappearing into the darkness.

------Next day------

Botan woke up on the floor, but unusually, somewhat underneath the bed . She looked down and yelped, she looked left and right, noticing she was wearing her pink kimono. The room looked as it did the other night. _'Maybe Hiei didn't sleep inside the room last night...' _Botan hopedShe opened up the closet, and took out the black and red Chinese fighting outfit, the one identical to the white and blue one, except for demon wings imprinted on the back. She exited the room, and saw Kurama, wearing something similar to her outfit, only it was a plain, white and yellow one. Yusuke, wore black, sweat pant like bottoms, and a green tanktop. Kuwabara wore bandages across his lower abdomen, a white cape, and white pants. Hiei, entered from the staircase, wearing a black tanktop, and black bottoms, he coldly stared and said, "Must I wait any longer?"

Kurama sighed, put his hands on his hips and began, "Hiei, where were you last night, same goes for you Sora, I came in and noone was there." Botan sighed in relief that Hiei didn't sleep in the room and then looked at Kurama, and remembered she woke up on the floor. "But, I was in the room all night Kurama, I woke up on the floor, so I guess I must have rolled off in my sleep, which is pretty unusual for me." Botan said sheepishly. "Hn, it is none of YOUR business where I spend my night, fox." Hiei barked. "Hiei..." Kurama said in a warning tone. Hiei looked the other way, and Kurama turned to Botan and began, "Just try not to fall off the bed anymore, ok Sora?" Kurama smiled toward her, and Botan nodded.

"Yea, if you fall off the bed again Sora, your mother here might have a heart attack." Yusuke snickered to Botan. Kurama looked at Yusuke and said in a womanly voice, "No dessert for you young man!" Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke laughed, as they followed a cranky Hiei down the stairs and out the hotel door.

When they reached the arena, demons upon demons upon demons were cheering at the first battle going on. The team consisted of all lower class demons, who Botan obviously didn't need to worry about, they wouldn't make to fight Team Urameshi. (spelling?) There were so many demons it was a miracle the girls even found the guys. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's arm, obviously a little frightened by all the demons, while Yukina walked a little bit closer to Kuwabara. Botan's sight was blocked from the happy couples with Shizuru's grinning face. "How ya' feeling today Sunshine?"

Botan felt a bit nervous, Shizuru got a little flirty with her, hopefully, she didn't like Sora that much, or she would bi in for a rude awakening, when after the tournament, Sora disappears. "I'm g-good. How b-bout y...you?" Botan stuttered. Shizuru lowered her lids as she whispered, "I'm feeling great." Botan shuddered as she felt her breath on her ear. "That's good." Botan said underneath her breath. Shizuru giggled, seductively, obviously flirting. Botan and Shizuru turned their heads at a noise they heard from in front of them. It came from Kuwabara, who was trying to hold in his vomit, by gaging. Shizuru growled, and chucked a rock at his head, and walked over to the side, far from Kuwabara.

Botan sighed as she took her seat on a bench. The order they sat in was, Shizuru at the edge, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Botan (Sora), Yukina, and Kuwabara. Botan looked to the big screen, to see which team was next. Her expression turned from bored, to pure fear, and pain. The name of the team, that was next, was Team Kanazaka , the last name, she and her brother shared, in her life. Hiei's eyes slowly turned from the screen, to Botan. He stared at her from the corner of his eyes, as he watched her struggle to look away from the screen, but keep on staring.

He watched as he saw the team members. The announcer, a female demon, different from Juri and Koto, was in the arena, introducing the team. "Hiroshi Toriyama!" The announcer exclaimed into the microphone, as she pointed to a boy in his late teens, his short black hair, spiked somewhat, his bangs, covering the lids of his dark blue eyes. He had a grin on his face, as he stepped back, which made half of the (demon) girls, faint. "Sho Motohashi!" Another boy, who looked a bit older than the one who was introduced before, stepped forward.

Sho, had short, stringy, silver locks, and blood red eyes. He stood next to the announcer, a peaceful look on his face as he stepped back into the line. "Hikaru Yokota!" This time, a boy, younger than the first two, with an emotionless look on his face, stepped up. His dark blue, almost purple hair, and light pink eyes, made the girl drool. His hair, about the length of Botan's hair as it was now, swayed, and shaped his face as he stared off into space, while the girls pointed out the beauty mark, underneath his left eye.

(Hajime is supposed to look like Nuriko from Fushigi Yugi, but I don't own that either, so I just described the character, cause he's so cute. )

"Touya.....uh...Touya!!" Everyone on the bench the spirit detectives were on froze. If Team Kanazaka advanced to go against them, they'd have to go against Touya again, which they certainly did not.. He stepped up and quickly glanced at Yusuke and the rest of them. He kept a plain look on his face as he stepped up, and then back. "And last but not least....the team leader....Hayate Kanazaka!!" He seemed to be the youngest on the team, yet the most popular. Literally every female stood up and screamed, he could practically have any woman he wanted. He kept a smug look on his face as he looked into the crowd and at his female fans. He winked, which on the big screen, made it look like he winked at everyone, which made most of them faint.

"It's that boy, from the castle." Kurama said hatefully. Yusuke scowled, as Kuwabara growled. "Let's just hope he makes it to go up against us, and we'll teach him a thing or two." Kuwabara spat. Yusuke and Kurama nodded, and watched as Hayate walked back to his team. Team Kanazaka, was up against a lower demon class team.

The match was over like that, the other team lost, in the first 15 minutes, Team Kanazaka was good, probably as good as Team Urameshi.

Hiroshi, was a psychic, and could predict his opponents next move, not to mention, he had a fan that had wind powers. Sho, was fast, and could control water. Hikaru, was part human, and demon, like Yusuke, and fought on the streets like Yusuke, but, his demon power, was fire, not to mention, his sword, which had powers, everyone was unaware of, but him. Touya's were obviously ice, but he had improved since the Dark Tournament. Hayate's powers were varied. Fire here, ice there, he had it all. Botan thought, if she would win this time, if she and Hayate, got to duel again. She shivered, which caught the eye of the ruby-eyed demon next to her._ 'So the onna is scared, huh? Typical, foolish woman. We will see in time, if you are good enough onna, don't you worry.' _Hiei left his thought as he went back to the next match, and thought deeply, if Botan would really make it through the tournament. Alive.

Ok, review, and I'm happy. Now, just press the pretty button below, and see what it does!


	10. That's gotta hurt

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been so busy with school, karate, piano, photography lessons, art lessons, (which is great by the way, I get to draw naked men! YES, REAL guys sitting NAKED on a stool in front of my class, but don't worry I don't take it at school, it's at a college! Mwahaha!), oh, yes, and my boo (can't forget him!) So, once again, I am very, very sorry for the long wait, so here you go.

"And, the last team up for today.......Team Uremeshi!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Many boos were heard as the team stepped up to the announcer. She began introducing everyone starting with Kurama, then Kuwabara, then Hiei, Botan, and Yusuke. Some girls whistled when Kurama stepped up, some vomited when Kuwabara did, a lot fainted when Hiei did, and, a lot of girls stood up to get a better look at Botan. Many said things along the lines of, "Oooh, he's cute." or, "Wow, he's so pretty." making Botan blush at all of the remarks.

The team went up against a pretty decent demon team. They weren't very strong, but, they're main theme was trickery. Kuwabara went up against a little boy, around 10 or 11, he wasn't strong at all, but he was full of tricks. The boy beat Kuwabara, both fell unconscious, but Kuwabara awoke soon after. Yusuke's was next. He was up against an old woman. The old woman was fast and wise. She was a master at hypnosis, and managed to hypnotize Yusuke during the middle of the battle.

The old woman told Yusuke to lose the battle on purpose while he was hypnotized, and he would have, if it hadn't been for Keiko. Keiko cried out Yusuke's name, and remarkably, he was out of his trance, and managed to defeat the old woman. Kurama was up against a boy his age. Kurama's mind was trapped within another realm, during most of the battle, looking like a zombie as the boy played around with him, hurting him badly. The one thing the boy didn't know, was that Youko's mind was within Kurama's, and Youko was only pretending to be lost in another realm, when he caught him off guard, and won the battle.

Hiei's fight was an easy one. He was up against an over-weight man, who specialized in hypnosis as well. Hiei, being one to get things over with, beheaded the man in the first five minutes, and won the match. Now, Botan, was very nervous about her fight. It looked like she would be facing the team leader. A very young, and what men would call, sexy, young woman. She looked older than Botan, and very beautiful. Her long, red hair, down to her waist, and her big, dark brown eyes, filled with excitement. Wearing a very revealing combat outfit, that looked even too revealing to be a bikini. She was very curvy, everything a man wanted, and Botan felt it very uncomfortable, to even look at her. Yuri, even her name was gorgeous.

As she stepped into the arena, Yuri walked to up to Botan, swaying her hips, trying to seduce her, as Botan looked at her with a very disgusted look on her face. Botan didn't realize that Yuri was taller than her, until they were 2 inches apart, and until Botan could no longer see Yuri's face, but her very large, and very fake looking chest. Yuri ran a hand through her hair as she said in a low, seductive voice, "I always give my opponents a big hug before I fight them." All the male demons on the benches sat up and drooled while the females through things at the arena screaming, "Sat away from my Sora!" Botan looked into the crowd, and saw all the female demons growling furiously while Keiko and Yukina tried to keep Shizuru from jumping into the arena and ridding them of Yuri herself.

Botan groaned as many girls were held down by guards and other demons. While Botan was paying attention to the crowd, she felt her body being tugged, and then, all she could see was black as she was being smothered by Yuri's chest. Yuri giggled as she held Botan tighter. Yuri snuggled Botan closer and gasped as she quickly released Botan._ 'This....this is not a man...! She is a woman! And...a very clever one at that. Hm, I would have never thought of hiding my breasts with bandages, very smart girl, but lets see how you fair against the Great Yuri!' _Yuri thought evilly. Botan gasped for air once she was free, as she glared at Yuri while she batted her eyelashes. Then, out of nowhere the announcers voice filled the arena, "Alright! Now that you've all been introduced that the match.........BEGIN!" _'Shit!'_ Botan thought as the match unexpectedly started. Botan quickly jumped back as Yuri lunged at her. And just as Botan landed, Yuri was right next to her, ready to pounce. _'She's fast..'_ Botan thought as everytime she leaped away, Yuri was right in front of her again. Just as Yuri looked like she was going to lunge at Botan once again, she stopped, smirked, and jumped backwards to the other side of the arena instead.

Yuri moved her arms up, down, left, right, as she began to glow turquoise, while Botan looked on, very confused. Botan didn't figure out what Yuri was doing until her spell was almost complete. _'Oh no! It's a constriction spell!' _"Oh no." Kurama groaned, "a constriction spell..." Yusuke looked over and said, "What's that?" Kurama sighed as he said, "A constriction spell, is a spell that can take control over anything on ones body. The object becomes alive and snake like, a constrictor if you will, hence whereit gets the name, constriction. It then does what any constrictor does; constrict, or suffocate." Yusuke looked confused for a second, and then worried, "You mean, it can take anything over?" Yusuke said as he motioned to the region below his waist.

Kuwabara, who was listening too, shivered as he said, "That outta hurt." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "You know you two, Yuri could take something far more important over, like a piece of clothing. Something on Sora's body that could kill him, like the collar of his shirt." Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped they're messing around and looked back to the battle, while Hiei thought,_ 'What if, that crazy psychic woman goes for....the bandages around her chest....?'_

__As if on cue, Yuri sought exactly what Hiei was thinking; the bandages. Botan saw Yuri open her once brown eyes, now glowing nothing but turquoise. Botan soon saw that same turquoise glow then surround her. Botan hovered in the air, as both her and Yuri glowed, until the glow finally subsided as Botan fell back on the floor. "What the-"Botan began as she thought the rest, _'Maybe Yuri isn't strong enough to do the spell....' _Botan checked to make sure nothing felt tighter. Nothing did. Botan stood up ad began to walk over to Yuri, who was standing, her hair covering her face. After a few steps, Botan stopped, as she felt her chest get tighter. She took a few deep breathes, and it felt normal again. Botan tooka few more steps, and this time her chest felt tighter. Yuri lifted her head slowly, her eyes not brown, not glowing turquoise, but glowing red. Botan fell over as felt the bandages spiraling more times over than the normally should.

Botan could now hear her heart, pounding against the tight bandages. She could feel her chest blistering against the tighter, coarse material. The bandages pulled tighter, but this time they felt as if they were yanked harder. Botan screamed, as she could hear her teammates yell out Sora. Botan writhed on the arena floor, clawing at her chest, trying to make the bandages from getting tighter. Botan had lost her breath when she screamed out, as her lungs had no more room left for air to come in. Botan saw things spinning, going upside down as she rolled left and right. Just as she thought she would certainly die, Botan felt the bandages begin to let go, and unwrap themselves to way she normally wrapped them. Botan opened her eyes a bit, as she saw Yuri, her eyes not glowing red anymore, but this time yellow. But what Botan didn't see, was Hiei, in the back of his teammates, and something behind the bandages on his forehead glowing yellow.

Everyone watched on as Yuri fell to the ground. The announcer asked Yuri to answer some questions, but she was unconscious. She then knelt next to Botan and asked, "Are you awake, kid?" Botan tried to speak but couldn't, still panting, she closed her eyes tight as she nodded. "Congratulations, kiddo, you won this match." The announcer said in a soft voice. She raised Botan left hand up, although she was on the floor, as the crowd cheered. Botan heard the noise of fast footsteps running toward her. All she heard was the low voices of the tantei. She heard a, "Is he ok?" and a, "Well, he's still breathing." and then a, "Hn." Kurama then told Yusuke and Hiei to take Botan to her room, while he and Kuwabara go check on the other team.__

_----Back in the Hotel room----_

__Yusuke put Botan on her bed, as the girls came into the room. "Oh my..."Yukina gasped. Shizuru put her hand on Botan's forehead as she said, "Are you feeling okay, Sunshine?" Botan could hear the voices of her friends, but she was too weak and tired to answer, so she just shook her head 'no' at Shizuru's question. Shizuru smiled and said, "Alright, get some sleep." Botan had no trouble doing that. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Shizuru smile at her, and she managed to smile back a little. She turned her head to look at the time _'2:34 PM, isn't it a little early to go to bed..?' _Botan thought, but being drained of her energy, she didn't think about it again and fell right asleep. Although she was sleeping, she could still hear her friends chatting quietly.

Botan awoke to utter silence, her eyes not open, yet still very awake. She wasn't sure when the chatting stopped, but it did. She didn't even notice it after awhile. Not use to the eerie silence Botan opened her eyes to face her alarm clock. _'4:07 AM.' _she thought, '_I was asleep that long?' _ Botan thought. She looked to the bed next to her. No Hiei. She sat up, her head pounding all the way to the bathroom. _'I look awful...'_ She thought as she touched her pale face. She removed her clothes until all she was wearing nothing but her panties and the bandages.

She untied the knot at her side that kept the bandages together. She waited a second before she started to take the bandages off. Just as Botan pulled a little bit of the first stip, she had no idea she would be met by searing pain. She took a look at the side of the bandage that covered her chest and saw that it was no longer white and soft, but wet, and a disgusting brown color. She soon figured out that the color was the result of sweat, blood and puss. (I know gross, but, that's what happens.) Botan slowly began to peel the bandages off of her, all the while, trying not to vomit, by the noise it made when she peeled it off. Some parts of the bandages had dried with the blood and what not on it, making it sound and feel like tape when Botan pulled it off.

When Botan finally finished, she took a look at her bare chest. There were two or three blisters around the top of her chest, but many, many, burn marks from the battle earlier. Her chest, looked as if it had been in the sun for hours, and finally got sunburned. Botan closed her eyes as her chest burned. _'I can't do this...I have a match tomorrow.'_ Botan thought as she turned the water on to have a freezing cold bath.

Well, I know that was a tad bit gross, but I like describing things. Hey, I didn't rate this fic R for nothin, did I? Okies, well, have fun and review!


	11. Fluff in the moonlight

Mmmmm, naked men. The first two models were ok, but the third-oh my god! Gorgeous! I named him that, hot body, hot face, his beautiful ebony locks....o.o mkay, ahem, back to business.

Botan got into the cold water of the bath, her chest, soft to touch, stung at first as she descended slowly into the cool water. Botan gasped out loud at how cold the water was. She wasn't aware that she had turned the dial to the coldest the water could possibly get, without adding ice cubes.

Botan closed her eyes as she got used to the temperature of the chilling bath. But, a noise coming from the balcony outside the bathroom doors caught her attention. She would have screamed, but kept quiet, in case there was nothin really there. She moved the curtain that hung on a pole; that would only be of use if she was taking a shower, aside as she gazed at the glass doors. Botan waited for a few moments, the see-through material dancing as the chilling summer night wind blew throughout the deadly quiet bathroom. Botan sighed as she sank into the water, her nose and eyes still above the water, her eyes fixated on the window. Out from nowhere, a shadow jumped down from above and landed perfectly on the balcony below. Botan managed a bit of a scream as she closed her eyes and grasped for something-anything. Anything that would hide her body from the figure outside.

Botan had yanked the shower curtain, pulling the rings off from the pole and into Botan's grasped as she quickly wrapped it around her body and sunk into the freezing cold water. Botan opened her eyes a bit under the water, only to see a blurry figure. The color that stuck out on the figure the most was the hair, the long, blood red hair._ 'K-kurama...?'_ The figure hovered over the bathtub, and shook Botan furiously, as if telling her with their gestures to get out of the water. Botan refused to resurface. Afraid of what she might meet, she planted herself firmly on the bottom of the bathtub. The figure- obviously angry, tried to pull Botan out from the water, but failing miserably. Botan felt sleepiness approach her, as she ran out of air to store in her lungs, and didn't even take a breathe before she sank.

Botan stopped her fuss as the figure yanked her out from the water. Botan spat water as she coughed, her eyes not focusing yet, due to exposing them in the water. When she finally calmed down she looked at the person next to her. Expecting to meet a furious Kurama, her eyes showed her a smirking Yuri. (Aha I tricked you!) "Y-yuri!" Botan nearly shouted, obviously shocked. _'Does...does she want revenge?'_ Botan suddenly remembered that she fought Yuri when she was Sora, she quickly started, "Yuri...! I- this is perfectly explainable you se-" Botan was in the middle of her ranting when Yuri cut her off.

"I knew you were a woman, no need for an explanation."

Botan looked down as she said, "So....so why are you here?"

Yuri glared a bit, but then softened, "I came to apologize. You see, when I did my constriction spell, I was only playing, I didn't mean to go as far as I did. You see, when I fell unconscious, after the match, that wasn't from exhaustion; it was from possession."

Botan looked at Yuri, confusion written all over her face as she replied, "Possession? But who?"

Yuri sighed as she looked down, "I do not know. All I know is that, that someone didn't just want my team to win, that person, whoever they may be, wants to kill you."

"Kill me...." Botan repeated as she knew all too well, exactly who it was.

Yuri, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sudden silence, stood up and said, "Well, I better be off, I just came to tell you that so-," Yuri sighed again, unable to put into words what she really wanted to say. "I just wanted to warn you, that's all."

Botan smiled a bright and kind smile as she said, "Thanks."

Yuri stopped in her tracks. Turned around to face Botan, and flashed her a wide grin. Botan didn't have a chance to smile back at Yuri before she left, because in the blink of an eye, Yuri was gone. Botan finished washing up and left the bathroom. Botan didn't bother wrapping her chest up, knowing it would heal faster if she only wrapped it in the daytime, _'And if Hiei finds out....' _Botan thought sleepily, _'then...he finds out...' _Just barely finishing her thoughts, Botan fell fast to sleep. Hiei walked in the room from the balcony (It's a fancy shmancy, expensive hotel where the lots of balconies, ok? Sheesh.) And approached the sleeping Botan.

Hiei pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down on it, the opposite way, so the back of the chair faced Botan and not the front. He rested his chin on the back, as he ripped the bandages off of his forehead, his jagan now glowing yellow. The yellow glow engulfed Botan's sleeping body, making her _'look like an angel..' _Hiei thought. _'Since when did I get this soft? I'm not being soft, I'm being...being a teammate. Yeah, I don't want to lose the tournament. I want to leave this wretched place and go back to Makai, and losing thanks to the ferry onna won't help me get there any faster.' _He looked down at Botan's sleeping form. Her lips formed a bit of smile, which made Hiei want to crack a smile too, key word : want to.

Hiei just sat there until the glowing stopped. At last he spoke to Botan, knowing perfectly well she couldn't here him. "I'm afraid my healing powers aren't as good as Yukina's. They will only take the pain away, at least until the matches are over. You better rake care of yourself tomorrow, or I'll kill you." Hiei seemed to get half of his mouth to smile, making it look like a soft smirk, a very soft smirk. Hiei got up and left the room. Hiei looked back at Botan one more time as he thought, _'Take care.....'_, as he closed the balcony doors and disappeared.


	12. Whose that girl?

Hello again. Sorry I didn't update She Will Be Loved, but I have serious writers block for that story, but I promise, promise, promise that once this fic is done I WILL update it. Mkay, now...FOR YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!

_'Take care......take care.....take care......'_ "Ah!"

Botan quickly shot up in her bed. She looked left and right, and no one was there. "Did I just hear....Hiei?" _'Wait a second, wasn't it just dark out?' _Botan looked to her left outside the window to see the sun, shining brightly, and a brilliant blue autumn morning. Botan looked over to her clock,_ '8:32....SHIT! The matches started at 7!!!' _Botan quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She lifted her shirt up to her bellybutton quickly, but then went at an extremely slow pace. As she lifted it up to her chest, she was expecting excruciating pain, only it never came. "Huh?" Botan questioned as she gazed down at her chest through the neck of her shirt..

No burns, no blisters, no blood, and no marks from the bandages. Just her plain, soft, skin. "That's.....odd....." Botan's mind then wondered off to the voice she thought she heard, _'Take care.....' _"Take.....care? Huh, maybe I have a guardian angel." Botan mused, still very unaware that her 'guardian angel' was still watching her from outside her window. 'Shit...' Hiei thought, 'She heard me...! Well, at least she doesn't KNOW it was me. Hm, looks like my healing powers ARE still what they use to be. Not a scratch on her, and I'd like to keep it that way, can't be wasting all my precious training time babysitting.' Hiei blushed as Botan began to undress and turned the other way.

Botan quickly wrapped her chest and decided to wear normal human clothes today, regular brown pants, probably 2 sizes too big as they showed most of the plaid boxers (yes...boxers, hee hee) she was wearing, and just an oversized black shirt. Botan took out a pair of sneaker and started stuffing them with tissues. _'Man, since when did I ever have to stuff my shoes with tissue?! I swear, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei have grown so much over the past years. _(They're all around 17 now, just in case you were wondering)_ I remember when I was taller than Hiei, now he's about a little taller than Yusuke, and Yusuke's a good 5 inches taller then me! Even Keiko and Yukina have grown too. I've just, stayed the same. Keiko is my height now, same for Yukina. These people, my teammates, my friends, are all still growing, yet I continue to stay the same. They all look so mature now, sure, right now I look like I'm 16-17, and it looks ok to be seen around them, but.....what will happen, when they get older, like 22-23, how would it look then, college students, hanging around a 16 or 17 year old girl? The disadvantages of being dead: eternal youth._ _Some people might look at that as a good thing, but when you make friends the same age as you and then they get older.....then...it just really sucks...' _Botan thought sadly as she finished stuffing and slipped the shoes on. "Woohoo I'm like a whole 3 inches taller." Botan said very unenthusiastically.

Hiei, who was reading Botan's mind the entire time could hardly believe what he was hearing. _'Who would have known that the onna thought of things like that, she's usually so hyper and happy, this is certainly a big change in what I'm use to hearing from her.'_ Hiei jumped down to meet Botan down by the group when she exited the room. Botan raced down the staircase and into the hallway, through the double doors and into the lobby where Yusuke Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru all stood. Just as Botan reached them, Hiei appeared next to Kurama, who just simply stated, "Oh, hello Hiei, Sora, how are you both this morning." Botan looked at them all, expecting to see angry faces for her making them late, just answered very confusedly, "Uh....good, and, uh, how about...you?" Kurama smiled and replied politely, "Fine, just fine." Botan looked at Yusuke and asked, "Aren't we late for the match?" Kuwabara then spoke up and said, "They cancelled all the matches for today. The people of the tournament found out about all the dead bodies in that castle and decided to investigate. So basically we have a day all to ourselves." Botan blinked and replied, "Oh..."

Keiko then started a nice and light conversation with Kurama, while Botan's mind wandered off to the person throwing little pebbles at her head from outside the door. She looked out the doorway to outside, and spotted a redheaded woman, hiding halfway in a bush, signaling for Botan to come over there. "Um, I think I'm going to go see somebody..." Botan announced, getting everyone's attention, including Shizuru's. Botan nodded her head toward the crouching redhead. Kurama squinted his eyes, not because of the sun, but in disgust, "Alright Sora, but if you get into trouble just call for us." Botan nodded and turned toward the door, all of the tantie's eyes on her. Botan turned just once to see Shizuru's hurt face, and Botan couldn't help but wince. She hated this lying thing, she really did. And seeing all the people she was going to hurt once Sora disappeared, Botan didn't think she could handle it. Just the look Shizuru had on her face, was like taking a bullet to the heart for Botan.

When Botan finally reached Yuri, a grin spread across the redheads face so fast as she said, "I have found the answer to your problem!" Yuri quickly grabbed Botan's hand and started running from the hotel and in the direction of the woods. Yuri was fast, dodging trees left and right, her swift feet rustling the dead leaves they ran upon. "Yuri!!!" Botan screamed breathlessly, "Where are we going?!" Yuri turned her head back, still running, and still grinning, "You'll see!" She shouted over her shoulder excitedly. In a matter of minutes, Botan could see the castle, she had previously been to just a few days before. When they reached the castle Yuri stood near the doorway and peered in, "Oh, ew, gross. Alright uh.....ok, I know your name isn't Sora, so, what's your real name?" Botan looked at Yuri and answered thoughtfully, "Botan." Yuri nodded and said, "That's a pretty name. So, Botan, I, the Great Yuri, have brought you hear, to help you."

"Help me?" Botan repeated.

"Yeah, you know your whole identity crisis thing going on. And I know this because I know your friends probably wouldn't have let you join in this tournament, am I right?"

Botan looked at Yuri and replied, "Right."

Yuri chuckled and began, "Well little missy, I have found the answers to your prayers."

Botan looked astonished as Yuri continued, "I, have just mastered a spell that could save you ass. The spell, is a vessel spell. You've probably never heard of one before, but it's one of the seven restricted spells of Reikai. Well, I found out how to do it and all I need to do is test it out to make sure it wasn't a false spell."

Botan blinked and asked, "What's a vessel spell?"

Yuri smiled and explained, "A vessel spell is, well, a spell that basically conjures up a vessel. But not the vessel you're thinking of. Not like a ship vessel, but a human vessel. What this spell does is, it can turn anything dead, with a human body, act, feel and seem alive."

Botan had never been so confused in her life. "Yuri, I don't understand."

Yuri smacked her forehead and explained again, "Ok Botan, maybe you'll understand once I tell you my plan. I am going to take one of the dead bodies of a woman, right in there, and cast a spell on it. Now that spell that I cast, will allow the body to take energy from the person who supplies the energy for it. It will take the energy, and also take the form of whomever supplied the energy. So basically, when we're done, the dead body of whoever we took, will move, become alive, but not really. You see Botan, the vessel has no soul, due to it being dead and all, so, it has no mind of it's own. That's where you come in. The vessel takes the form of who supplies the energy, so it will look like you. But, remember, it doesn't have a mind of it's own, so it does what it supplier does, or, whatever it's supplier tell it to do, telepathically."

Botan's eyes widened as she now understood what Yuri was telling her. "Where did you ever learn to do that?" Botan questioned. Yuri just simply laughed and entered the castle. Botan then found the light inside the castle again and flicked the switch. "Now Botan, all we have to do is find a girl about the same height as you, and then we can leave." Botan nodded as they started searching all the bodies, which was probably the grossest thing Botan ever had to do. But as Botan was searching she noticed something very familiar about all the woman Hayate had killed.

The women either had pink eyes, or light blue hair. _'Oh no, he's been killing women who resemble me!'_ Botan shuddered as she realized how insane her brother had become. Yuri picked a limp body up and put it against a wall and compared it to Botan. Yuri looked down at Botan's feet and said, "Did you stuff your shoes?" Botan laughed sheepishly and nodded. "Good, then that means that this girl is probably the same height as you are without the tissues, now lets go." Yuri stated as she hoisted the body up, and started to falter. "Uh, Botan, I think I need your help." Yuri dropped the body outside the castle and tried to pick it up again. Botan grabbed an arm, and heard a crack, a she tried to move the stiff limbs. "Careful Botan, or you may have to explain to your friends why you don't have an arm."

Botan shivered at the thought of not having an arm and went back to the body. The woman that Yuri had picked had strangely resembled Botan a lot. She had long light blue hair, and her facial features seemed to match Botan's as well. Then, Botan started to suspect something horrible. "Y-yuri, is it possible to keep a dead body, preserved you now for a long time?" Yuri glanced at Botan and said, "Well, yeah. I mean, if someone were like crazy, and actually WANTED to keep a dead body, all they would have to do is supply a little spirit energy and bada-bing-bada-boom you're as good as you were when you were alive! Well, except for the fact that you didn't talk or do anything, but that's beside the point." Botan was almost afraid to see the color of the girls eyes.

Botan's hand shook as she moved it closer and closer to her eyes. She then lifted the eyelids with her fingers and started screaming. The girl's eyes were pink. The girl's hair was blue. The girl was the same size as Botan. The girl looked like Botan. That girl was Botan.

Okay, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible, just as long as you all give me some ideas of what to do for my fics and I'll see if I can make it happen, Oh! And don't forget to tell me what you liked about the chapter!


	13. Zombie

Yay! I got reviews! Yay! I saw naked men and got to draw them! Yay! I'm writing! Yay! I updated! Yay, my mum went grocery shopping and bought food! Yay!

Yuri dropped the girl at the sound of Botan's scream. The thump the body made startled Botan, she nonetheless didn't stop screaming. Botan backed away from the body as she continued to scream until tears stained her hot face. Yuri, who had no idea as to what was wrong with Botan, tried her best to calm the horrified girl. Once she got Botan to calm down a little she had Botan try to explain to her what had her so shaken up. Between sobs, Botan tried her best to speak. "T-that body......the huh, girl, is, huh, me!" (Huh, is basically the sound of Botan taking a deep breathe in.) "Botan we are making you with the girl, she isn't REALLY you." Botan shook her head quickly as she tried to explain better. "No.....no.....huh, it's me. Or, huh, what I used to be." Yuri still didn't understand fully, but did her best to calm Botan down some more.

While Botan sat down by a tree, trying to overcome her sobbing, Yuri was busy trying to figure out how to get the body to her hotel room. After about 5 minutes Yuri knelt next to Botan and began, "Now Botan, I can't carry the body on my own. I need you to calm down until we reach the hotel, ok? There, you can grieve all you want." Yuri finished thoughtfully. Botan wiped her eyes with her wrist and nodded. Botan stood up and helped carry HER body with Yuri.

The rest of the trip was silent. The only noises heard were an occasional sniff or muffled cry from Botan, or the occasional cough from Yuri, due to the smell. When the two reached the edge of the forest, Yuri glanced back at Botan as she put her half of the body on the ground. "How are we going to walk into the hotel with a dead body?" Yuri mumbled. Yuri looked left and right and saw no one outside the hotel. Just as she felt Botan, gently place her half of the body down, Yuri then roughly picked it up again, and hoisted her over her shoulders and ran. Botan figured Yuri used her amazing speed, due to the fact that, one second she was there and the next Yuri and the vessel were gone. Botan carelessly left the forest and walked straight into the hotel, not caring who saw her red eyes.

Botan knew that Yuri's room was the one above hers due the previous night, so she was in no hurry. Up the stairs Botan strolled until she made her way to Yuri's room. She opened the door and saw Yuri stripping the body of the remains of, if they could even be called, clothes it still had on. Once her body was completely naked, Botan immediately noticed scars she once had, including the one scar, that was once the wound that ended her previous life. _'It's been so long..I almost forgot how big the wound was.'_

Botan, didn't know Yuri had already started the spell, due to her deep thoughts. "Botan, this is your part." Yuri said, her eyes closed, still concentrating very hard. "Place your hand on the forehead of the vessel, and give it your energy." Botan did as she was told, and watched as she and her old body both glowed pale pink, the color of her energy.

Just as the vessel glowed, all the cuts and bruises on her body disappeared. Her face didn't seem so pale and white. Her cheeks even became redder. Botan watched as the vessel's chest started moving up and down, and only when Yuri signaled her to stop did she let go. Just as Botan's hand left her forehead, the vessel's eyes shot open. But her eyes......were dead. Sure, they had Botan's rosy pink color, but they held no emotion. They didn't hold the mystery and cheerfulness Botan's did. They were.....dull. Glazed over as if she was hypnotized.

The vessel sat up on the bed. She looked at Botan and breathed out heavily, as if questioning her, what is going on. "Hhhhhuhhhhhh....." she breathed again as she looked left and right. Not confused, for she held no curiosity in her eyes, not scared, for they held no fear either. When she gazed at Botan, her eyes didn't even show desire. Desire to be able to think for herself, laugh, cry, shout. Anything. But all she had, was nothing.

"Lemme go, uh, get my robes." Botan said to Yuri, all the while gazing at herself. "No," Yuri began as she stood up and put a hand on Botan's shoulder. "I'll get them." Botan nodded and kept her attention to her vessel, who, seemed very distracted. Botan sat next to herself ( . . , sat next to herself? O.o) and gazed at the face her vessel held. Her eyes, held, once again, no emotion, and her mouth, partly open, as if amused, but not really. Botan then followed her vessel's gaze, and landed, upon a very, unwelcome guest. Hayate.

Hanging upside down from outside the window, Hayate laughed hysterically, and said between laughs, "So, baby sister, how's it feel to be looking at yourself?" Botan just glared in response, hoping Hayate couldn't hear how loud and fast her heart was beating. "Go away Hayate!" Botan warned, hoping Hayate didn't heard her voice tremble a bit as she warned him. Hayate snickered as he jumped down from the spot he was hanging and immediately showed up next to Botan and the vessel. "Well," Hayate started, "I must say, you did a splendid job on disguising yourself, I could barely guess you two were the same person at all." Hayate remarked sarcastically. "You know Hikari I-" Botan than cut Hayate off, "My name is Botan. Hikari doesn't exist.....not anymore..." Botan said sadly, looking the other way. "Alright, BOTAN, but, the last time I checked....Hikari was sitting right next to you." Hayate replied, eyeing the vessel.

"That thing is not Hikari!" Botan shouted in defense. "Hikari is dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD!" Botan shrieked at the top of her lungs, while Hayate paid no attention to her tantrum what so ever. "You know," Hayate said ignoring Botan's outburst, and putting all of his attention toward the vessel, "I don't see why you're blaming your death on me. It was an honest to god accident. I was only fooling around and you took it so seriously." Botan, who was now fuming, got up and shouted, "So I suppose your sword just ACCIDENTALLY jumped into your hand and DECIDED to PLAY SWORDS and ACCIDENTALLY STAB ME THROUGH THE CHEST?!" Hayate laughed lightly as he replied, "Oh Kari (Nickname), Kari, Kari. I guess deep down you really are a child. Let's not bicker about who killed who! I came here for an entirely different purpose. I came here, to tell you and your team to surrender, Hi-chan. (Hi-chan, Kari, and Kari-chan, are all just nicknames Hayate calls Hikari, or Botan if you will.) You don't want to get mixed up in this. I'm warning you, my team is not to be taken lightly, they are all serious fighters, and we intend on winning, whether that be killing all of our opponents, or even teammates, so, backout now...........................and you won't have to die a second time."

Botan listened to the gentle tone Hayate had in his voice. Was he sorry for what he had done to her? Did he actually care? Is the reason why he had all those girls who looked like her, because he missed her so much? Well, Botan wanted to know all the answers, and just as she turned around to get them, Hayate was gone. The only thing in the room moving, was the yellow curtain to the balcony door, swaying ripples along the bottom of the material.

Botan heard the doorknob turn, and the soft click of the door closing. "Hey." Botan said softly, facing the balcony, her back towards Yuri. "Hiya." Yuri replied. "You know," Yuri began, "It was pretty hard getting in there without wakin' your roomie. Oh, and another thing, is his forehead SUPPOSE to be glowin'?" Botan turned around in confusion and blinked at Yuri. "You mean, his jagan? But....what would he be doing with his jagan if he was sleeping...?" Botan asked curiously. "Well, he didn't see me, but that's because I broke in from the bathroom balcony, but I was curious so I peeped my head out and there he was, sleeping, but his forehead glowing, and I thought you could only use a jagan if you were awake."

"Maybe he was awake, but only using it to check up on his sister. Oh well, at least he didn't see you, right?" Yuri nodded while she began to dress the vessel in Botan's pink kimono. "Hey Botan..." Yuri started cautiously, "What do you think about, you know, your roommate?" Botan poked her head out from behind the vessel and blinked as she said, "Hiei?"Yuri nodded, as Botan sat down, putting her finger on her chin as she said, "Well...what do you mean?" Yuri sighed and said, "Well, do you think he's cute, ugly, hot, his personality, you know, do you like him?" Botan managed to hide her blush as she replied, "Well, he is kinda cute, especially when he sleeps, but, from all the times I remember being with Hiei, he was always so mean, and especially to me. He would always go out of his way, just to put me down, and he doesn't even call me by my name. But of COURSE he calls Yukina by HER name." Botan said the last part with a tinge of jealousy, and unknowingly spilling her feelings and thoughts out, exactly to the person she was talking about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei, lay motionless on his bed in his hotel room, his eyes closed, almost as if he were asleep. The curtains closed, blocking out, whatever sunlight was left in the late afternoon sky. The only light in the room being the ever color changing glow of the jagan on Hiei's forehead. Hiei couldn't believe what his eye was showing him. Was the onna jealous of Yukina, because he showed more affection toward her than anybody else? Hiei felt strange, his stomach felt as though he was nervous, yet there was nothing to be nervous about. Was it anticipation? Whatever it was, Hiei didn't like it.......or did he?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just tie here and done!" Botan said happily as she tied the obi on the vessel, and stood up. "Ok Botan stand the vessel up." Botan pulled the vessel to her feet, and just as she let go of her hand, the vessel fell over sideways and hit the floor. _'She didn't even blink when she hit the floor...!' _Yuri then began her explanation. "Now Botan, the vessel fell over, because you did not tell her to do anything. She will do what you, and only you tell her. That is the good thing about vessels. In her world, you are god. You gave her life, so she gives you herself in return." Botan looked sadly at the ground where the vessel lay._ 'But...,' _Botan thought,_ 'what do vessels really think? Do they like being ordered around? Being mindless zombies? What if.....being dead, is better?' _"Now," Yuri said, directing Botan, "you two, now have a link. You can speak to her, and tell her what to do telepathically, and she will obey. She can speak Botan, but only when you tell her to. Tell her commands and she will do them. She will speak only when told to speak, and when she speaks to you, her master, she will usually reply either yes or no. now, Botan, tell her to get off of the floor, and stand."

Botan took a breathe in and thought of what to tell the vessel.

Botan: _'S-stand please.'_

The vessel's head then quickly jolted up and looked Botan straight in the eye, and replied telepathically, in a voice that sounded much better than Botan's. It was soft, like Yukina's, and calm and carefree like Shizuru's, it sounded so velvety, Botan wished it were her own. _'Yes.'_ The vessel slowly got up, and stood, not moving at all, still staring at Botan, her mouth open just a bit.

_'Smile.'_ Botan commanded. And just as Botan said the command, the vessel obeyed it. Her eyes became bigger and alive, it was like her face lit up. She actually looked real. Botan couldn't help but smile back at the smiling, confused vessel. She looked to Botan, smiling, and then to Yuri, smiling. "I think," Yuri smirked evilly, "that this plan, is going to work."

Ok, thank you all for the reviews, and if you could, maybe could you suggest something so I don't get writers block, give me some ideas and I'll make sure you get credit for it. Thank you!


End file.
